Harry Potter and the Second Triwizard Tournament
by CloudandTifa4ever
Summary: Well, this is a new story. It has the same title as the old one though. I decided to start over so i deleted the other one and I am starting on this one. It's got the same plot though. Read and Review!


Ok, this is a new and improved story! Same plot just very different events. In one part of the story, Harry

will have a couple of flashback from his 4th year, but they will be very different because I had to make it

match with the story so I was just giving a heads up. At the beginning, you won't see HHr butit will come

later on. Also, there are some changes. The 4th year was different but they still had the tournament. Like

the first task was a little different than what J.K. had planned.

* * *

Letters

Harry Potter was finishing his homework on his bed at number 4 Privet Drive when he heard something

hit his window. He looked up from his potions essay and saw Ron's owl and Hermione's owlby his window. He got up and retrieved the letters. As soon as Harry opened the window, Pig crashed on the bed while Stormy (Hermione's owl) swooped down gracefully onto his bed. Harry decided to open Hermione's first since Ron's was big and bulky, he could tell he had a lot to say.

**Dear Harry,**

**How are you? Muggles treating you al right? Remember when you told me that **

**Victor wanted to talk to you in the 4th year and that's why you were late? Well,**

**you never told me what he said. Will you tell me?**

Harry stopped reading and thought about that night when Victor wanted a

word.

_Harry's Flashback_

"_Harry I vas vondering if you and Hermione have ever gone out," Viktor asked_

_as he and Harry were walking on the edge of the forest. _

"_Me and Hermione? No Way. We're just really good friends and I would never _

_like her like that!" Harry explained. "**Or do I**?" Harry thought. _

_Krum let out a sigh of relief._

_End of flashback. _

**Anyway, are you coming to the Burrow soon? Bill and Fleur's wedding is coming**

**up! I'm at the Burrow already, but Ron sent you a letter asking if you will come**

**to stay. I got to go!**

**Love,**

Hermione_"_

Harry smiled at Hermione's letter as he opened up Ron's letter. Something fell

out of the letter but out it on the table to look at later.

**How's it going mate? Do want to come to the Burrow** **for the rest of the summer?**

**Hermione's already here. Guess what on the 22nd of August it will be Fleur and Bill's **

**wedding. They asked for me to send you an invitation to the wedding. It should be**

**in the letter. You are a groomsmen! You'll be with Me, Fred, George, and Charlie. **

**Bill said you're family and Fleur agreed. She wanted to see you again.**

**There is another Triwizard Tournament! It's going to be held at Beauxbatons! **

**We're old enough to enter now. You're going to put your name in that Goblet. I don't**

**care how many objections you have, I'll make you do it! The only bad thing is, is that**

**Yule Ball again. Fred and George already bought me a new pair of dress robes. They**

**are a nice navy blue color. They were thinking about getting one's that brought out my**

**hair but decided better of it. **

**I think I like Luna Lovegood. You can't tell anyone! At first I thought she was **

**weird but I don't think she's that bad. I can't wait until the wedding. But it's only **

**the first of August. Oh, if you are coming to the Burrow, then we'll pick you up **

**tomorrow at noon. Even if you are not allowed to come, we'll be there tomorrow **

**anyway! See ya mate!**

**Ron **

Harry laughed at his letter. He was happy that Ron wouldn't hate him if he

was chosen to be the champion. Harry picked up the invitation and read it

quickly. He knew everything he needed to know. He quickly got out some

and a quill & ink.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm doing fine. Victor just wanted to know if we ever went out. I told him we_

_didn't. He was really relieved. I'll be at the Burrow tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_Ron-_

_My Uncle gave me permission to go anywhere I want to this summer. As long_

_as I'm not around the Dursley's. I'll gladly go to the wedding! I'll accept being_

_a groomsman. I'd like to see Fleur too. Another Triwizard Tournament. Are you_

_sure you want me to out my name in? It should be interesting going to _

_Beauxbatons. Luna is a great girl. Go for her. See you tomorrow mate!_

_Harry_

Harry gave the letters to the correct owls and sent them off. He laid back

down on his bed and finished his potions essay.

* * *

Note: How did you like it? please say you liked it. Review please! If you have a

question about the story just leave a review and I'll answer at the beginning of

the next chapter.


End file.
